1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-protecting airbag apparatus including a folded-up airbag for covering a window of a vehicle and a plurality of cases that house the airbag.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the prior art, for example as disclosed in JP 10-329634, that an airbag of the airbag apparatus of this kind is folded up and housed in a plurality of cases of synthetic resin arranged along the longitudinal direction of the folded-up airbag, in consideration of protection of the airbag before and after the mounting on the vehicle and convenience in handling. This airbag apparatus is mounted on the vehicle by attaching mounting regions of the airbag to a vehicle body along the upper peripheries of windows together with the cases. At transportation from a production plant to assembling plant, the airbag is bent into a compact contour between the cases.
When such an airbag apparatus is unfolded from the bent state for mounting on the vehicle, in some cases the airbag apparatus may be mounted on the vehicle with the airbag twisted between the cases, which may inhibit a smooth deployment of the airbag.